


Finally

by My_wayward_CASsbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Adoption, Destiel Oneshot, M/M, deancas married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_wayward_CASsbutt/pseuds/My_wayward_CASsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel finally adopt a child after they have been married for a couple years</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything was going to be fine

Once the paperwork was all finished Dean suddenly got a feeling in his stomach. He felt nervous and stuck - stuck in a situation that he no longer had the choice to get out of.

As if somehow sensing Dean’s uncertainty, Cas reached across the space between them, taking the black ink pen out of his husband’s shaking hand and replaced it with his own.

Dean looked over at him and was met by two blue oceans of reassurance and comfort staring back at him, “What if I’m not a good father, Cas?” Dean said squeezing the other man’s hand, “What if I’m just like my dad was to me?”

Cas smiled small and kissed the back of Dean’s hand, “You’re going to be great, Dean” he said, stroking Dean’s hand, “We’ve wanted this for so long, and we are finally going to get it. We just have to focus on that. We'll cross all the other bridges when we get to them” 

Dean turned his head away and Cas caught his chin with his index finger, turning his face back towards him, “Hey... You’re going to be great” he repeated with another smile that seemed to exist only for Dean’s moments of discomfort.

“How do you know?”

“Because, I just know.”

The feeling of ease started to rush into Dean's veins. He felt better now, knowing Cas was by his side through all of this, like he always has been with everything. He always seemed to know the right things to say to Dean during his times of second-guessing and doubt, and it always worked too. 

A woman who looked about to be in about her mid-thirties opened up the door and walked in. She had long, flowing, black hair that was pulled back into a bun, with one loose strand tucked behind her glasses, and was wearing a black pantsuit, with bright pink heels.

“All done?” she asked them, as they both stood.

“Yes” Cas told her. She walked over to the table where they were sitting and took the papers Dean had been filling out moments prior.

“Great” she said with a smile “I’ll go get her”. The woman exited the room and they sat down again. 

Dean was squeezing Cas’ hand so hard he thought the bones would crumble in his hands at any moment. His palms were clammy and he was, once again, shaking as if the room was twenty five degrees below zero.

“Dean” Cas looked over at the man next to him, who was staring at the door that the woman had just walked out of.

“I’m so fuckin’ nervous Cas’” He said. 

“Dean, there’s nothing for you to be nervous about” he said moving Dean’s head once again so that he was looking at him. “You’re going to do fine”

“What if she doesn’t like me” he said. Dean looked like he was about to vomit.

“She’ll love you” he said quietly as if there were others in the room that weren't meant to hear, He proceeded to pull Dean closer and move his hand to Dean’s back, rubbing small circles in order to calm him before they brought their daughter in. “I promise… What’s there not to love?”

Dean eased up a little and smiled at Cas. “I love you” he whispered.

“I love you too” Cas said moving his hand back to Dean’s, cradling it with both of his own. 

Dean leaned in toward Cas and pressed a gentle kiss to the angel’s lips. It was brief but it was enough for them at the moment, Dean didn’t feel so nervous anymore. He had his angel, who he loved more than anything else in the world, there with him, and they were finally getting what they had always wanted. Everything was going to be just fine. He just had to focus on that. Just like Cas had said.

 

He’s was going to be great. No, it wasn’t working. He was still nervous. He didn’t think that he was exactly father material. But before they even got married, Cas wanted to have a child. But after they got married, it was one of the most important things in the world to him. He wanted to raise a child with Dean. If it was anybody else he most likely wouldn’t want it so desperately but Dean was different. He loved Dean more than anyone else on the planet, no, the universe. In all of existence. There was no one and nothing that he loved more than Dean. That’s why he wanted to do all these things with him, like raising a child or living in a two story house with him where they could do anything at any time without restriction or limits. 

 

Even the little things, like cooking breakfast in the morning with Dean’s arms wrapped around him, or cuddling on the couch while watching Star Trek, or even just holding Dean’s hand while they drove in the car together and talked about things that wouldn’t have mattered before, like what they were having for dinner that night, or just simply Dean telling Cas how beautiful he was and Cas returning compliments that didn’t mean much to the world, but meant the world to them.

 

The door in front of them opened and the woman from before stepped in, this time with her hand behind her back and a smile on her face.

They both stood, hand in hand, smiling back at her.

She walked forward, slowly, pulling something -no, someone - behind her. Then Dean could see two small feet making little steps behind the women. The two feet were covered with pink and black sneakers and zebra striped leggings that were bunching up around the ankles. He heard a small gasp escape Cas’ breathe. 

“Don’t be shy” the woman whispered towards the area behind her. Her hand moved from behind her around to the the front of her. Her palm was occupied with a much smaller hand, gripping tightly to three of her fingers.

A little girl, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, slowly came out from behind her looking up at them, but quickly moved her eyes down to her feet. She was standing very close to the women whose hand she currently held with a death grip. 

Dean looked at her and immediately felt his heart melt like ice cream. She looked about five years old, but the lady had told them that she was only four. She inched toward them, meeting their eyes only occasionally and quickly looking away. 

“Claire, this is Dean” she said, motioning to them with her free hand “and this is Castiel”. Claire followed the woman's hand as she introduced them. “Can you say hi to them?”

She waited a moment looking between both of them a few times and down to their entangled fingers and then let out a smile “Hi Dean and Castiel”, it was so quiet Dean almost couldn’t hear it.

“Hello” they both replied in unison. 

“It’s very nice to meet you Claire” Cas said, now kneeling down to meet her gaze. 

Dean looked across to the lady in front of him, and noticed she was smiling and tearing up at the sight. “I always get so emotional at these” she whispered to him. Dean returned a small smile and knelt down next to Cas.

“Are you gonna be my new daddys?” she asked still looking down at the floor.

“Well, do you want us to be?” Dean returned.

She shrugged with a smile “I don't know, are you fun?”

Dean and Cas shared a glance, and looked back at her.

“I like to think so, yeah” Dean replied.

“Then yes” she said, finally meeting both their eyes. Cas took his husbands hand and laced their fingers together.

Dean took one of Claire's hands and smiled up at her. “Then we would absolutely love to be your new dads”.

She stepped closer and let go of the ladys hand to grab Cas’ hand, that he was using to wipe a tear from his cheek. At this point they were all holding hands in some sort of circle. 

The women above them was sniffing and Dean hadn’t realized it, but him and Cas were too.

He promised himself he wouldn’t cry today. But here he was, crying on the floor of an adoption center holding his husbands hand along with a girl he had just met that was going to be their daughter soon.

He knew why though. It was because four years ago, he and Cas wouldn’t have ever guessed that they would be sitting here, across from this little girl who was giving them both smiles that could stop wars. She looked just as excited as they had both felt that morning at breakfast.

He could remember distinctly when he walked down the stairs after finally deciding what to wear, “Morning babe” 

“Good morning, Dean” Cas replied.

“You got up pretty early today?” Dean mentioned raising his eyebrow at the man across from him.

“You know I can’t function if I don’t get the appropriate amount of coffee before the day officially starts… And I’m gonna need a lot to pull off today’s specific events” 

Cas took a long sip of his beverage and looked up at Dean from over the rim of his mug. “You ready for this?” Dean asked him. 

Cas smiled and got up out of his chair to shuffle over to where Dean was standing. He snaked his arms around Dean’s waist and pecked his lips softly, “I’ve never been more ready for anything in my entire existence” 

Dean’s eyes went wide, “Really?” Dean said, returning Cas’ embrace, along with a brush to the other man’s lips. 

“Really” Cas replied, pulling Dean closer and resting his head in the crook of his neck.

Dean started swaying them back and forth almost like they were they dancing to invisible music, while rubbing small circles in his back, “Well then I am too” 

"Dean" Cas' voice broke him out of his trance, "where did you go?"

Cas let go of his hand to wipe a tear from Dean's face with his thumb and grabbed it again. 

"Just thinkin'" he replied as their rings 'clinked' when their fingers entwined. 

Everything was going to be fine


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) Sorry, I know I posted this story a long time ago but I figured I would add another chapter because I love you guys. So please read and tell me what you think and if I should keep adding :) Thank you so much! Enjoy

4 months later

“Dean! You’re going to be late!” Cas yelled up the stairs to where his husband was still getting ready. He had gotten a job interview for one of the biggest car companies in the Lawrence. 

Cas was happy for him and it meant he would be making a lot more money than he was with his last job as a bartender. Which meant that they would both get to be home more often to spend time together and with Claire. 

He turned around from where he was standing in front of the stove, watching Dean’s breakfast slowly cook, and looked at Claire who seemed as if she was on the brink of falling asleep in her cereal.

Cas scooped the scrambled eggs, that he had been watching intently, out of the pan and turned to deposit them onto a plate with some bacon that he had already prepared for Dean earlier.

He barely got it set down on the plate when he felt arms snake around his waist and warm lips being press against his neck.

He leaned into the touch and hummed in response, closing his eyes. Dean pulled Cas’ back snug against his chest and whispered in his ear “Good morning angel”.

“Mmm, good morning Dean” Cas replied, closing his eyes. Dean had put on a gray suit with a white dress shirt and a maroon tie with black dress shoes. Cas was still in his t-shirt and pajama bottoms that hung dangerously low on his waist, Dean was beginning to wonder if he would be able to make it out of the house with this gorgeous piece of flawless beauty standing right in the middle of his kitchen. 

They heard a strange noise come from across the counter where their daughter was currently sitting eating a bowl of ‘Corn Pops’ and they both turned their attention to the small blonde child.

It appeared her exhaustion had finally taken over and she had fallen face first into her breakfast. Quickly jolting awake, she had milk all over her face and a few Corn Pops stuck to her forehead. They both chuckled and watched as the flustered child tried to gather her thoughts and understand what was actually happening.

Castiel made his way out of Dean’s arms and walked to the other side of the counter to pick up Claire and bring her to sit up on the counter by the sink.

She was basically limp in Cas’ arms, she was so tired. Dean grabbed a towel from the laundry room and used it to wipe the milk of the small girls face. Cas got some wet paper towels to then wipe off the stickiness and then Dean dried the water again. 

By now she was beginning to fully wake up again.

“What” yawn “mmm.. what happened”

“You fell asleep in your cereal, sweetheart” Dean said holding her by the shoulders so she didn’t fall off the counter.

“Hmmm…” and she was out again. Her head of blonde curls fell forward and she fell limply against Dean’s chest.

“What four year old falls head first into a bowl of cereal and doesn’t even blink?” He asked turning to Cas.

“Maybe starting a disney movie marathon at ten PM wasn’t exactly the best idea” he replied.

“Yeah, you’re probably right”

“Of course I am, I’m always right”

“Haha oh yeah, I forgot, Mr. Perfect” He said, leaning to the side to peck Cas on the lips. They both chuckled.

Cas looked behind Dean to glance at the clock. His eyes went wide.

“Dean! It’s nine thirty! You only have fifteen minutes”

Dean whined in protest but Cas already pushed him away to hold Claire’s sleeping figure up himself.

“Here” Cas said, handing him the plate of breakfast he had prepared for him earlier, “eat this in the car”

“Thanks babe” Dean turned to kiss Cas on the cheek.

“Of course, Dean” 

Dean let go and was halfway out of the room when he turned around “Hey” and approached Cas again, “G.ood luck kiss?” he asked him with a sheepish smile.

Cas gladly obliged and leaned to kiss his husband. It wasn’t brief but it wasn’t as long as either of them wanted it to be. But, really, if they were going by those standards neither of them would ever leave that kitchen again. 

Once they broke apart, Cas, again, had to be the barer of bad news, “Dean, you really need to go”

Cas didn’t want to be the one that encouraged Dean leaving the house but he knew how important this was to him, so somebody had put their foot down here.

“Okay, okay” he said leaning down to place a kiss on the head of blond curls that was pressed unconsciously against his angels chest, and adding another few pecks to Cas’ lips before finally taking his breakfast and walking out of the kitchen. 

“Goodbye” he called after himself.

“Goodbye, I love you” Cas yelled back.

“I love you too” Dean said as the front door shut behind him.

Cas smiled to himself as he watched Dean out the window, making his way to his impala and driving off to the interview.

Now he just had Claire to deal with.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch. Maybe a nap is what she needs. He thought to himself. He laid her down on the couch and grabbed the blanket off the back to drape it over her.

With Cas being an elementary school teacher he had most of the same breaks as Claire’s preschool did. So they would spend their days off together watching movies, playing games, or going out to find fun things to do in town.

He smiled down at her and went back into the kitchen to clean up breakfast. 

The aftermath of Claire’s ‘Corn Pop Faceplant’ was splattered all over the counter so Cas decided to conquer that first.

Once he tossed the paper towel in the trash, he decided to move onto the pans on the stove.

He heard small footsteps on the kitchen floor and turned to see Claire sleepily staring up at him.

“Can I help, Papa?”

“Of course you can sweetheart” he replied. It made him feel all warm and sappy inside every time she called him that. She had been hesitant about everything for a few weeks after she came into their lives, but now she seemed to be warming up to everything,and it made Cas smile to himself. She had even decided herself that Dean was “Daddy” or “Dad” and Cas was “Papa” since they were “both her dad and couldn’t have the same name”. They were both more than happy to accept their new titles.

He picked her up to set her on the counter and handed her a dish towel.

“Here, I’ll wash the dishes and you can dry them off”

“Ok” she said with a smile on her face. Claire always liked to feel like she was contributing around the house. It made her feel like she was needed.

They kept a system going at a fair pace of Cas washing the dishes and handing them to Claire so that she could dry them off and place them in various stacks depending on the dish.

Once they were done Claire told Cas that she wanted to watch her favorite movie, “Finding Nemo”, and Cas, not being able to say no to those puppy dog eyes that she absolutely learned from her “Uncle Sammy”, obliged and popped popcorn for the both of them.

Once he came to sit down the movie was already at the menu and Cas pressed ‘play’ on the remote before handing Claire the smaller bowl.

“No wait, we have to close the blinds so it's dark like a real movie theater” she said, tugging on the pajama shirt that he still hadn’t changed out of.

“Oh yeah you're right” he said getting up to close all of the blinds so that it was slightly darker in the room.

He sat back down and claire scooted closer to him, snuggling into his arm “When’s daddy coming home?” she looked up at him with big blue eyes.

“You know the part where Darla is wrecking the dentists office?”

She giggled “Yeah, that’s my favorite part”

“Well daddy will be home about when that part comes on”

She snuggled closer to his arm and turned her attention to the movie “Ok” she yawned.

 

Once that scene happened, they had both fallen asleep on the couch and neither woke when Dean came in through the front door.

Careful not to wake his little angels, Dean slowly took off his shoes and made his way to his room to change out of his suit and into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He didn’t have anywhere else to go today and he figured why the hell not be comfortable.

He tiptoed back into the living room and slid into the spot on the couch next to Cas and wrapped his arms around the sleeping man, pulling him closer against his chest. 

Cas stirred awake and opened his eyes drearly. He turned his head to see Dean holding him from behind. “Hello Dean” Cas said with a sleepy smile.

“Hi baby” Dean said returning the smile.

“How did it go?” Cas asked quietly, careful not to wake up their daughter who was now laying on a pillow on the other end of the couch.

“I feel like it went pretty good but they said they would let me know sometime this week”

Cas nuzzled his head into Dean’s chest “mmm.. good” he said as Dean pressed a kiss into Cas’ hair.

Cas drifted off again in Dean’s arms.

Dean just sat, holding his angel, observing the life they had now.

It had been about five years since Dean first confessed his feelings for Cas. It was during a fight. A really really big fight between the two of them. 

******

Dean had been yelling at Cas for taking on eight angels at once. Eight. The guy must have been completely insane.

Cas was injured and during the battle and had and catastrophic gash across his arm. If he were human, he would have bled out hours ago.

“Dean! What else was I supposed to do?!” Cas asked as a reply to Dean’s worried questioning.

“I don’t know, for starters, you could’ve waited for me and Sammy to get there before you started taking suicide missions!”

“They were closing in Dean! There was nothing I could do!” Cas defended.

“You just gotta be more careful man!”

“I was being careful.”

“No you weren’t, Jesus, look at you!” he said gesturing to Cas’ injury along with many bruises and cuts.

“Dean, I can heal those” he said trying to soothe the shaking man.

“But what if something had happened to you that you couldn’t heal!” Dean yelled.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, death, losing your grace, worse!” 

“Dean. I'm fine” Cas said getting up out of the chair that he was sitting in, wincing at the pain. He approached Dean and stood in front of him.

“I know, but what if you weren’t, Cas?” Dean plead “What if something had happened to you?!”

“Dean, why do you care so much” Cas said tilting his head a little in a way that made Dean melt.

“Because I love you!” he screamed. It echoed throughout the entire bunker.

Cas looked like a stunned fly, unable to move or speak.

Suddenly realizing what he had just said to Cas, Dean immediately tried to clean up the situation. “Look Cas, I uh-”

He was cut off by two hands grabbing both sides of his face and pulling him in for a hard kiss. He gasped and immediately kissed back, wrapping his hands around the angel’s waist, and licking into the his mouth, cherishing the taste. This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for for what felt like forever. It was happening. The kiss deepened and by the time they had pulled apart they were both panting and Cas had to fight to keep himself standing grasping Dean’s shoulders for support from the pain in his arm. 

He looked into Dean’s eyes smiling and replied “I love you too”.

Dean yanked him into an embrace so strong Cas thought his bones were gonna snap and Cas whimpered at the pain coming from his wounds.

“Sorry” Dean said, backing away, but Cas pulled him back into the hug, not caring about how bad it hurt. It was worth it.

******

Now they were sitting on a couch in the living room of their house with a daughter of their own, watching ‘Finding Nemo’. Sam had finally become a lawyer, like he’d always wanted to, and was married to a beautiful woman named Angelie. And Cas was teaching kids how to read, write, do math, and all kinds of amazing things. They had made a life. Together. All of them had.

Dean couldn’t help but smile. They had finally gotten that apple pie life and Dean couldn’t be happier.

There were times when he missed hunting but Cas was always there to remind him of all the reasons why he quit and how good they had it, before Dean did anything stupid. And he still has some old baggage that he’s still has to deal with, and his solution is usually either fighting or alcohol. But again Cas is always right by his side to coach him out of these tendencies. 

Once their relationship became serious it was easier for Cas to get Dean to listen to him and things started looking up. They had had one fight about a month after they had decided to make something out of them, and things had gotten physical for a small portion of it. Dean had gotten frustrated and hit Cas across the face, and Cas of course didn’t fight back, he never really did, he only brought a hand to his cheek where it had been struck red, and looked at Dean.

Dean backed away and looked down at his hands. He then looked up to see Cas and all that was there were two blue eyes full of pain and question. It broke him. 

“Baby. I-I’m so sorry” he walked towards Cas and outstretched his hand. Relieved when Cas didn’t flinch away, but took Dean’s hand and pulled him into the living room. They had talked about it that night and neither of them had purposely done anything to hurt the other since then.

Dean looked down at the man in his arms, and saw all the effort he had put into everything. He had fallen just five years ago before they had gotten married. He said he didn’t want any of that past to follow him into the lives they were about to create. 

Dean had always wondered how he’d been so lucky to find someone as great as Cas, always willing to give for the guarantee that it would help Dean, loyal, strong, always there for him, smart, funny, generous, kind, caring, loving. Cas was everything anyone could ask for, and he was his. He was Dean’s, and Dean was his. They loved each other with everything they had and there were no limitations. They could show it, whether it was with words, small glances from across a table, soft touches across skin late at night, hands appearing out of nowhere to wrap around his waist, a small kiss before one leaves for work. Small things like those meant the world to them. And they were aloud to express that whenever they wanted.

For once, everything in their lives was ok.

They were ok

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave kudos and comments! It's very appreciated and I love hearing what you guys have to say :)  
> Stay tuned! I've been getting quite a few requests to continue this and I decided to give in ;) So if any of you have any suggestions or requests for the next chapter or two then I would love to hear them and/or possibly use them. Thanks! :)


End file.
